Suicide Mouse
Suicide Mouse is one of the Easter Eggs in Five Nights at Treasure Island Found. He is a normal Mickey Mouse suit, but colored in grayscale. Description Appearance Suicide Mouse bears a strong resemblance to the Mickey Mouse as first depicted in his early cartoons, as all of his colors are in grayscale and his features match the original cartoon Mickey Mouse. He walks around with his hands tucked behind his back, except for when he is in the Meat Freezer. Behavior When Suicide Mouse starts, the TV in the Broadcasting Room will turn on and Suicidemouse.avi will play. For now, a death animation does not currently exist for Suicide Mouse, but he can crash the player's game and will scream multiple times if he catches the player Hiding under the desk. When Suicide Mouse enters Character Prep 1, the posters on the wall change to an image of his face, similar to the original Mickey Mouse cartoon intro and outro. Locations Suicide Mouse starts in the Broadcasting Room, and will eventually enter in Character Prep 1, the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer and The Office. Future Updates Suicide Mouse is confirmed to speak while active, and that his voice will be added in the future.Collection of quotes said by the game's creator Bugs *Suicide Mouse's music will stop the phone call from Greg. *When he enters the Office, the only way to get rid of him is to hide under the desk. If the player manages to succeed, Suicide Mouse will scream at the player and then leave. However, he will not appear again for the rest of the night. His song will also not play for the rest of the night. Trivia *The pose Suicide Mouse uses when he enters the Meat Freezer is a reference to the suicidemouse.avi mock-up video where Suicide Mouse walks with his hands outstretched. *If the player manages to survive in-game for a long amount of time, Suicide Mouse's full song will play, revealing that it will play the same moaning and screaming from the suicidemouse.avi video in-game. This can be seen in this video. *The television in the Broadcasting Room will remain on until Suicide Mouse leaves the Office in Remastered 1.0. *It is possible for Suicide Mouse to scream up to five times in Remastered 1.0 as seen in this video. *Suicide Mouse was very active in Remastered 1.0 because his A.I. was being tested. *Suicide Mouse will be voiced by Matthew. *Suicide Mouse was renamed to Mortimer before the game was cancelled. *He is commonly confused with Willy, another Mickey suit in grayscale. *In Matthew's livestream teaser, Suicide Mouse appears to be a darker shade of the original Mickey Mouse, not grayscale. **However, if the blender file is viewed, it shows that Suicide Mouse is actually greyscale, and that it's just the lighting. *Suicide Mouse will be re-added in the Revival version of Five Nights at Treasure Island. References See also *suicidemouse.avi — This story's main focus also introduces the origin of Suicide Mouse. Category:Suits Category:Easter Eggs Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found